


Confidant (Timestamp 7)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pregnancy, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Tyler Kent-Queen flees Metropolis in search of his confidant when another power begins to emerge.





	

“Well I think things can run smoothly without me for a day,” Chloe said, turning to look out the window on her left.  “Alright I’ll talk to you later,” she added, hanging up the phone.

“The Gazette can’t let you go for a second can they?” came a teasing voice from behind her.  Turning around, Chloe smiled seeing her husband, Bruce Wayne make his way into the room.

“Well I am important, am I not?” she asked teasingly as the handsome brunette slid his arms around her waist.  Their marriage just over a year ago had been a storybook wedding, one that even Chloe herself couldn’t have dreamed of.

“I’ve lost you again,” Bruce teased, snapping her back to reality.  Chuckling, Chloe standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.  Groaning, Bruce pulled her against him fully, losing himself in her kiss.  Suddenly a throat clearing could be heard and the pair pulled apart in surprise, looking over toward the door.

“Perfect timing as always Alfred,” Bruce joked to his butler, who stood in the entryway.

“I’m terribly sorry, but Mistress Chloe has a visitor,” he said, stepping out of the way to reveal a handsome young brunette, his emerald gaze focused toward his feet and his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

“Tyler?” Chloe asked, quickly crossing the room till she was face to face with her eleven-year old nephew and godson.

“Hi Aunt Chloe, I’m sorry to bother you,” he said softly.  Reaching out, she pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and led him over to the couch.

“Kiddo, what’s wrong are you okay? Are your dads’ okay? Madison? Jackson? Lucy?” she asked quickly.  Tyler nodded slowly, finally looking up at her then over at Bruce, who gave him a smile.

“What’s going on Ty? How did you get here?” Bruce asked, making his way over to the opposite couch.  Sighing, the brunette ran a hand through his hair before looking over at Chloe.

“I flew,” he told her, watching her gaze go slightly wide. 

“Really?” she asked, a grin curving onto her lips.

“I know I should have talked to my dads, but I just … I …”

“Wait, Ollie and Clark don’t know that you’re here?” Chloe asked in concern.  Tyler nodded his head in acknowledgement and the blonde looked over at her husband, who nodded in understanding.  Quickly rising, Bruce made his way out of the room to call Oliver and Clark.

“Your powers are emerging quickly aren’t they?” Chloe asked quietly, watching her godson nod.  The blonde couldn’t help but smile.  Though both of the boys looked just like Clark, reaching nearly 5’10 even at the age of eleven, Tyler was like his superhero father in every way shape and form. 

“When did it happen?” Chloe asked of the flying.

“Last week,” he answered.  “I was visiting Aunt Kara out at the farm and I went up into the loft.  Something just told me to jump … I don’t know what I was thinking but suddenly my body was just in the air,” he explained.

“So just the flying?” she asked watching him frown slightly.

“Talk to me sweetie,” Chloe urged.

“You’re worried,” Tyler said suddenly.

“Me?” she asked, watching him nod.

“You’re feeling confused and worried,” he added.  Chloe looked at him warily, it was true that she was confused, how could she not be when her nephew was acting so strangely? … but worried?

“How do you know that?” she asked.  Looking her square in the eyes, Tyler focused his vision.

“Happiness,” he whispered, watching as his Aunt’s face broke out into a smile.

“You feel happy now, huh?” he asked.

“I do,” she replied.  Suddenly she sobered, looking at him curiously.  It was in that moment that it dawned on her and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth.

“Oh my god,” Chloe whispered.

“I can feel it Aunt Chloe. What people are feeling … I can feel it like they were my own emotions.  Two days ago, I was playing with Jackson and he started getting angry at me cause I was taking too long on the computer and I looked at him … I wanted him to be happy and suddenly he was smiling,” Tyler confessed.

“Oh honey,” Chloe said, pulling the boy into her arms.  Smoothing her fingers through his brunette hair, she looked up, her gaze going wide at the sight of Clark in the doorway, Bruce standing next to him.  Clark’s face held a look of astonishment, reaffirming the fact that he did hear his son’s confession.

“Ty honey, have you done it on anyone else?” Chloe asked softly, watching Tyler nodded slowly.

“Maddie was upset yesterday, she had gotten a bad grade and was angry … I wanted her to be happy and suddenly she was,” he admitted guiltily.  There was silence before he finally looked up at her.

“It doesn’t work on Dad though,” he told her, catching her by surprise.

“Which Dad? Oliver or Clark?” she asked.

“Clark … he had just gotten back from patrol.  He looked sad but when I tried to confirm it, I couldn’t feel anything from him.  I couldn’t make him happy either,” Tyler said.

“You don’t need to control my emotions to make me happy, Ty,” came a voice and the brunette looked over in shock to see his father.  Coming into the room, Clark crossed over to the couch to pull his son into his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell your father and me about this?” he whispered, smoothing a large hand over the boy’s back.

“I wanted to; I just … I didn’t know what to think … that’s why I came here,” he admitted.  Clark smiled looking over at his best friend, who grinned as well.

“Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Clark said.

“Why?” Tyler asked.

“Cause I used to run to your Aunt Chloe with all my secrets … I still do,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry for just taking off,” Tyler apologized.  Smiling, Clark placed a kiss against Tyler’s forehead.

“You’re forgiven, but I think your dad would be less freaked out if he actually saw that you were okay for himself.  How about we fly home huh?” Clark asked.  Nodding, Tyler turned to his aunt and smiled.

“Thanks for listening Aunt Chloe,” he told her.  Pulling him into her arms, she grinned.

“Thanks for trusting me champ,” she replied.  Walking the pair out, Chloe smiled as Clark and Tyler rocketed into the air and out of sight.

“He said you were worried?” Bruce asked, causing Chloe to turn to him in confusion.

“Worried?” she asked.  Bruce smiled as he made his way over to his wife, taking her hands in his own.

“You sound like a broken record … what’s going on with you?” he asked in reply.  Shrugging with a soft smile, Chloe scooted past her husband, her hand unconsciously dropping to her stomach as she made her way back into their home.

Leave it to her godson to be the one to discover she was pregnant.

 

________________________________________

 

Landing on the penthouse balcony, Tyler looked at his father nervously.

“Stop being nervous,” Clark told him softly.  “Everything will be okay Ty, we’ll help you learn to control it … it’s just like flying,” he assured him.

“Thanks dad,” Tyler replied as Clark opened the door, ushering him in.

“We’re back!” Clark called out and suddenly Oliver appeared from the kitchen with Lucy, quickly crossing to check his son over.

“Are you okay? God Ty you scared me,” the blond told him, pulling him into his embrace.

“Stop worrying dad, I’m fine,” Tyler protested.

“I think we should sit down,” Clark said, causing Oliver to look at him in concern.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, his gaze straying from Tyler to Clark as they all sat down.

“Maddie! Jackson! Come down here please!” Clark called out.  Within seconds Jackson appeared, followed closely behind by Madison.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“Ty’s developed a new power,” Clark began, watching all eyes dart to the boy.

“Really? What is it? I bet it’s a cool one,” Jackson said excitedly.  Madison looked at Tyler impassively before placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Calm down Jacks,” she said.  “What is it Tyler?” she asked.

“I … I …,” the brunette stuttered for a moment before looking up at Clark with a frown.

“Tyler has developed empathy,” Clark revealed, watching his other kids look at him in confusion.  Yet it was the look on his husband’s face that worried him more as the blond looked at his son in shock.  Clark knew for a certainty that Oliver understood what that meant.

“What it means is that Tyler has the ability to read and sense the emotions of the people around him,” Clark told them.  “And it also appears that he has the ability to control the emotions and feelings of the people around him.”

“Wait … so he can make us feel anything he wants us to?” Madison asked in confusion.

“I don’t want to Maddie, I promise,” Tyler said softly.  Seeing the look on her brother’s face, Madison quickly stood, sliding next to Tyler as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I know Ty, I know,” she said.  “We’ll help you control it Tyler, I promise,” she assured him, causing Oliver to smile at his husband.  Despite all the bickering that might go on, the relationship their children had with one another was truly unique.

“Yeah Ty.  We’ll figure it all out,” Jackson assured him, laying his hand over Tyler and Madison’s joined ones. 

“Me too, I’ll help,” Lucy said, her hands joining her siblings.

Reaching forward, Clark slid his hand on top of the kids’ before looking up at Ollie with a grin.  Barely missing a beat, the blond joined his hands with everyone else’s.

“Together.”


End file.
